paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Cardinal
"Nobody expects the Talon inquisition!" :- Crimson Cardinal Tactical Analysis *'Fear': The Crimson Cardinal is armed with a heavy thermobaric lance, which hurls bolts of molten copper devastating to both tanks and aircraft. *'Surprise': The Cardinal is also armed with explosive charges, which he can attach to anything, friend or foe. These bombs will explode after a short delay, or when the unit they are attached to is destroyed. *'Devotion': Should the Cardinal be on the brink of death, he will activate his thermobaric bomb vest, sending molten copper flying in all directions, devastating any vehicles unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. *'Fanaticism': Crimson Cardinals have little in the way of health, and their weapons are ineffective against infantry. If not used correctly, they will end up activating their thermobaric bombs all too frequently. Background The Order of the Talon has enfolded many Catholic and quasi-Catholic cults, orders, and denominations over its long centuries of struggle. While on the surface an outsider may simply classify the Order as a whole as simply "religious", anyone within the Talon is well equipped to explain the doctrinal and practical differences between their sect and all the others. The Priests of Judas are just one of these "cults". Cells of their longcoat-wearing initiates are infamous among those who know of their existence, as are the men who lead them into battle; the Crimson Cardinals. Originally, the leaders of the Iscariot were simply those who had survived the battlefield longest, indicating that they where chosen to remain on the terrestrial plain for the time being to lead those who sought to invade the underworld. While convoluted, this logic led to the most experienced of the Judas Priests becoming leaders of their cells. This tradition continued after the Iscariot was incorporated into the Order of the Talon, at least for a while. Then, in the late 1480s, Ferdinand II and Isabella I of Spain formed the Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición, commonly known as the Spanish Inquisition, to combat Jewish, Protestant, Muslim, and heretical influences. The Talon soon saw the benefit of using this office for their own purposes, redirecting the Inquisition where they could to hunt down one cult in particular. Many Talon personnel, particularly Iscariot cell leaders, secretly became agents of the Spanish Inquisition for this purpose. Even after the Order was chased from Spain by Napoleon, the Iscariot cell leaders kept the trappings of the old Inquisition, particularly the red robes, which lent them their name, as well as their location; while most of the Talon fled Spain, many Crimson Cardinals remained to watch over the Glade of Embers Mausoleum, eventually making it their training ground for Priests of Judas seeking to rise through the ranks. Today, the Crimson Cardinals go into battle armed with heavy thermobaric lances, supporting their fellows by destroying vehicles and aircraft with jets of molten copper. They eagerly plant explosives on anything, including thermobaric bombs that they strap to themselves. Like the Priests of Judas, they will detonate these bombs should they feel themselves succumbing to their wounds. Just the Stats Category:Units